inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-87.176.103.156-20160107162745/@comment-8225800-20171107202811
Und warum wohl? Weil Vater Staat eben einen absolut hörigen Bürger haben will, der vom Staat mehr als Abhängig ist. Oder warum wohl wird Deutschland mit Asylanten überflutet und Hartz IV so sehr gefördert? Weil der Staat so die totale Kontrolle über das Leben vieler Personen in der Hand hat. Man bekommt vom Staat Geld und muss nicht arbeiten, klingt super, ne? ABER: man muss immer nach der Pfeife des Staates bzw. Arbeitamts tanzen. Darum braucht man ja auch keine Schulbildung. (Soll ja im Westen drüben sehr extrem sein mit der völkischen 'Dummheit', besonders im Norden, auch schon die Lehrpläne im Westen sind ja total anders als was ich so alles in der Schule dran hatte.) Aber wie schon gesagt, unser Staat will ja solche völkische Dummheit heranziehen, um so Bürger zu schaffen, die nicht eigenständig denken können, dies ja auch gar nicht sollen, denn die im Bundestag wissen doch alles, die haben die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen. Sonst wären sie ja auch nicht da oben und wurden uns, die Unwissenden lenken können. Und da man zwar dumm gehalten werden soll, aber nicht als asozial gelten will, fügt man sich eben dem System und dessen Ideologie. Moral, Zusammenhalt, echte Humanität haben in unserer ach so tollen, offenen, fortschrittlichen Demokratie einfach keinen Platz. Ganz ehrlich, ob man nun unsere deutsche Bundesrepublik oder den Nazi-Staat her nimmt, groß unterschied ist da nicht, außer dass heute eben jeder noch so unbedeutenden Minderheit in den Arsch gekrochen wird und natürlich alle dies gut finden müssen, sonst ist man ja gleich ein scheiß Nazi. So nach dem Motto: Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns. (Eine Art absolutistische Diktator der selbsternannten Demokraten, man kommt sich schon vor wie in Frankreich zur Zeit von Ludwig XIV. Ich sag nur 'Der Staat bin ICH', dies haben unsere Politiker mehr als nur verinnerlicht.) Und um sich im Bundestag die Macht zu sichern, lädt Deutschland eben nun jene Menschen zu sich ein, die in ihren Heimatländern als 'Rassenschande' (ja, Rassismus ist in so ziemlich allen Länder in Europa, außer Deutschland, das Normalste auf der Welt) und sowas abgestempelt werden, werden hier aber 'herzlich' empfangen und bekommen Geld ohne Ende in den Arsch geblasen (ohne auch nur den Wunsch zu haben, arbeiten gehen zu wollen), um so auf die Seite von CDU on Co. gezogen zu werden. Oder was denkt ihr, warum CDU, SPD und die Grünen so sehr für diese Masseneinwanderung sind? Um sich so billige, willige Sklaven zu holen, die mit Unsummen and Geld beschwichtigt werden. Das selbe git auch für alle Hartz IV-Schmarotzer. Deutschland ist halt das Schlaraffenland für alle die vor Arbeit fliehen. Bei Religion ist ja ganz Sense, aber dies ist Kapitel für sich. Meiner Meinung nach gehört jede Art von Religion verboten, da Religion ja Volksverdummung fördert und die Massen ruhig stellt, "Option fürs Volk". Für mich ist Religion stets die Urwurzel allen Übels, da alle Kriege/Auseinandersetzungen aller Art irgendwie immer auf religiöse Ansichten zurückgehen. Man müsste nur Religionen ausrotten und schon wären viele weltweite Probleme geklärt.